


Свадьба на Тангородриме

by BotanChan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При спасении Маэдроса с Тангородрима что-то пошло не так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба на Тангородриме

Издалека подножие Тангородрима даже можно было счесть мирным. Обычное взгорье под хмурым небом, хвощи и серые скалы. Не очень гостеприимно, но и не страшно: ни орочьих кострищ, ни куч костей, ни хриплого вороньего карканья. Только тишина, пустота и неуловимая невидимая гниль.

В ней-то и было всё дело. Она пропитала собой землю, воздух и даже солнечный свет, не то потускневший, не то поменявший оттенок, и ставший тревожно-давящим. Финдекано казалось, что _это_ – он не мог подобрать слово, чтобы обозначить _его_ – забивается ему в лёгкие, сочится по языку и горлу в желудок и оседает там тяжёлым липким ужасом. Финдекано хотел исторгнуть _это_ обратно, выплюнуть, отрыгнуть, а потом развернуться и бежать прочь.

Но он не мог бежать, потому что тогда пришлось бы оставить Руссандола здесь, в пропитанном душной мерзостью месте, оставить в одиночестве мучиться и умирать. Теперь, ощутив морготову отраву вблизи, Финдекано знал, что бросать тут нельзя никого, и уж тем более Руссандола. Только не его.

Позже Финдекано не мог точно сказать, сколько пробродил вдоль отвесной скалы, пытаясь найти путь дальше. Солнце перемещалось по небу, и, значит, время шло, но в то же время оно словно потеряло всякое значение, растянулось, скрутилось и замкнулось в петлю. Когда Финдекано вспоминал свой поход, порой он думал, что его блуждания заняли не больше часа, а порой – что почти целый день.

Его песня немного развеяла тьму, позволив найти Руссандола, а с появлением Соронтара стало ещё легче. Ветер от гигантских крыльев будто смахнул морготову паутину, и к Финдекано вернулось достаточно сил для того, чтобы освободить и забрать Руссандола. Пришлось принести в жертву правую кисть, но эта плата была невелика и явно не насытила Тангородрим. Когда Соронтар взмахнул крыльями, улетая прочь, Финдекано почудилось, что горы жаждут притянуть их обратно, вцепиться зубами пиков, прожевать и проглотить навечно. Руссандол болезненно застонал, и Финдекано вцепился в него, вдруг ужаснувшись предчувствию, что ослабшие роа или фэа сейчас выскользнут из рук и упадут обратно, в голодную каменную пасть.

– Руссо! – вскрикнул он, стискивая костлявые израненные плечи.

Тот приоткрыл глаза, явно не видя и не осознавая происходящее.

– Руссо, останься! Останься со мной! – снова воскликнул Финдекано, готовый на всё, даже приковать друга к себе цепью Ауле, лишь бы удержать его. Он поймал блуждающий взгляд Руссандола, а потом...

Потом сделал что-то.

Финдекано сам не знал, что именно и как, и это определённо не было физическим действием, во всяком случае, его судорожно сжатые пальцы не имели к этому отношения. Однако он определённо сделал что-то, и Тангородрим оказался отброшен вниз, а они свободно мчались прочь по холодному чистому небу, и Руссандол лежал в его объятиях, не целый, не невредимый, но живой. Финдекано вдруг почувствовал полное бессилие и ломоту во всём теле, какой не ощущал даже после тяжёлых переходов на Хелкараксэ. Он уткнулся лицом в перья Соронтара и заплакал, бормоча бессвязные благодарности Манвэ и крепче прижимая к боку тело Руссандола.

Откуда-то он точно знал, что тот ещё не умирает и не умрёт, если только они не замешкаются в пути. К счастью, не было ничего, способного задержать Соронтара в небе.

 

***

 

Самая мучительная тревога подступала ночью, когда дела заканчивались, все расходились, и в праздную голову тут же набивались дурные мысли. С тех пор, как Финдекано исчез, прошла неделя, за которую Нолофинвэ успел не по разу вообразить всё самое худшее. Ждать в неизвестности оказалось мучительнее, чем идти рядом, подвергаясь одной опасности, даже мучительнее, чем видеть, как умирают спутники, но не успевать помочь.

– Ах, Анайрэ... – пробормотал Нолофинвэ, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку, когда-то сшитую и вышитую для него женой.

На его зов в глубине сознания отозвалось её присутствие, та особая связь, что скрепляла фэа вступивших в брак эльдар. Любовь, печаль, пожелание удачи. Нолофинвэ выронил рубашку и постарался отстраниться от жены. Как бы ни хотелось ему получить немного поддержки, он боялся, что Анайрэ уловит причины его страха, и не хотел заставлять её страдать ещё больше. Пожалуй, только сейчас Нолофинвэ до конца осознал, какая участь выпала оставшимся в Валиноре, и испытал острое чувство вины. Если бы он знал...

Впрочем, ничего не изменилось бы, даже если бы он знал. Так же, как Феанаро, он не умел отказываться от принятых решений.

Нолофинвэ снова поднял рубашку, аккуратно сложил её, разгладив все складки, и убрал в сундук. Затем вернулся к столу, на котором лежало несколько лепёшек лембас. Он рассматривал еду, раздумывая, сколько может ему понадобиться, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь. На мгновение дыхание сбилось, но Нолофинвэ одёрнул себя, потому что если бы появились новости о Финдекано, шума поднялось бы куда больше. Это было что-то другое.

– Войдите, – отозвался он, накрывая лембас тканью.

Дверь открылась, на пороге стоял хмурый Турукано.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Нолофинвэ.

Турукано покачал головой.

– Нет. Нет, просто... – он умолк и отвернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, потом подошёл ближе и воскликнул с внезапной горячностью: – Отец, ты всё ещё не желаешь ничего делать с Финдекано?!

Несмотря на сжавшую сердце боль, Нолофинвэ усмехнулся краем рта.

– Увы, при всём желании сейчас я ничего не могу сделать с Финдекано, потому что его здесь нет, – с сухой иронией заметил он. Лицо Турукано помрачнело сильнее. Нолофинвэ шагнул к нему и крепко взял за плечи, продолжив мягче: – Прости, сын, я не собирался насмехаться над твоим беспокойством. Мой страх заставляет меня быть резким.

– Так мы предпримем что-нибудь или нет? – спросил Турукано с интонацией, которая не давала понять, принял ли он извинения. – Мы нашли следы, мы знаем, куда Финдекано ушёл. Мы же не бросим его, как те, – в его голосе прорезалось отвращение, – бросили и нас, и собственного брата?

Нолофинвэ невольно вспомнил неподвижное лицо Канафинвэ во время их первой встречи в Эндорэ, и бесстрастные интонации, с которыми тот рассказывал о смерти Феанаро и пропаже Нэльяфинвэ. Тогда Нолофинвэ испытал чувства, схожие с чувствами Турукано сейчас, однако позже спросил себя, что бы сам сделал на месте племянника, и содрогнулся.

Что ж, теперь он оказался на месте Канафинвэ, и едва мог подобрать слова для объяснений. Плечи Турукано под его пальцами были напряжены до каменной твёрдости.

– Мы не можем рисковать, – наконец сообщил Нолофинвэ и без того известное. – У нас недостаточно сил, чтобы начинать войну, даже ради Финдекано. Мой народ не будет платить за безрассудство моего сына жизнями, – Турукано вырвался из его рук, отступил, вспыхнув гневом. Нолофинвэ торопливо закончил, не давая ему заговорить. – Если завтра Финдекано не вернётся, я пойду за ним один.

Турукано поперхнулся.

– И я запрещаю кому бы то ни было следовать за мной, – продолжил Нолофинвэ. – Особенно тебе и Арэдель. Пока меня не будет, ты станешь вождём и будешь обязан действовать, исходя из блага наших людей. И ты удержишь сестру от глупостей. Даже если я или Финдекано, или мы оба не вернёмся – этих потерь более, чем достаточно. Ни ты, ни Арэдель не станете повторять наше безумство. Это просьба отца и, если её недостаточно, приказ главы дома.

Нолофинвэ перевёл дыхание. Ему хотелось как-то смягчить свои тон и слова, но он не знал, как. Он думал, что, возможно, совершает ошибку, поскольку взял на себя ответственность за всех, кого повёл по Льду, и не имел права бросать их теперь, когда почти пришло время посмотреть в лицо войне с Моринготто и, возможно, домом Феанаро. Но точно так же Нолофинвэ не имел права бросить своего ребёнка, оставить в руках Врага, если, конечно, Финдекано действительно попал в плен. Нолофинвэ разрывался между долгом вождя и долгом отца, и до сих пор сомневался в правильности своего выбора, который, впрочем, уже был сделан и не подлежал отмене.

Турукано схватил его за руки, стиснув так, что заломило запястья.

– Отец, ты должен вернуться! Ты должен, я не хочу больше...

– Я постараюсь, – просто ответил Нолофинвэ, притягивая и обнимая сына.

Ему хотелось дать более веские гарантии, но, увы, время, когда он не опасался солгать, обещая, что всё будет хорошо, давно прошло.

Они молча стояли, и голова Турукано лежала у него на плече. Нолофинвэ бездумно смотрел в тёмное окно. Там промелькнул огонёк светильника, потом ещё один, и ещё. Нолофинвэ вдруг понял, что что-то происходит и нахмурился. В коридоре послышались стремительные лёгкие шаги, дверь комнаты распахнулась.

– Отец, Туро, идём! – выпалила Арэдель, тут же развернулась и бросилась обратно.

Турукано рывком выпрямился. Они с Нолофинвэ переглянулись и поспешили на улицу.

Соронтар как раз опустился на землю. Нолофинвэ медленно приблизился, гадая, значит ли этот визит послание от валар, и если да – благое или дурное.

Склонив голову в ответ на приветственный поклон, Соронтар расправил крыло.

– Отец, помоги мне. Пожалуйста, – донёсся слабый голос.

Нолофинвэ едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности и рванулся вперёд, принимая у Финдекано израненное тело, в котором только со второго взгляда узнал Нэльяфинвэ.

– Целителей, быстро! – приказал он.

Впрочем, к ним уже спешили несколько эльдар во главе с Лотанариэ. Увидев Нэльфинвэ, она досадливо цокнула языком, забрала его у Нолофинвэ и начала раздавать короткие распоряжения остальным. Признаться, Нолофинвэ забыл о племяннике, как только того забрали у него из рук, потому что по крылу Соронтара спустился Финдекано. Сын выглядел так, словно вот-вот рухнет, а его поклон царю орлов был шатким и действительно едва не закончился падением. Нолофинвэ схватил Финдекано в объятия, сам как мог почтительнее поблагодарил Сорантара, попрощался, и всё – не выпуская сына из рук. Взгляд Финдекано блуждал, словно искал что-то, и он порывался куда-то идти, но Нолофинвэ не пустил его.

– Тихо, тихо, всё закончилось, ты всё сделал, хватит, – увещевал он. Финдекано протестующе мотнул головой, но рваться перестал, затих, мелко и часто дыша.

– Финно! – подскочили Турукано и Арэдель, облапили их обоих с двух сторон. Нолофинвэ прикрыл глаза.

_Всё хорошо. Анайрэ, свет мой, всё хорошо._

Его омыло эхом ответной радости, и Нолофинвэ позволил себе ненадолго окунуться в это чувство.

Потом он открыл глаза, велел людям расходиться и отдыхать, а сам повёл Финдекано к дому. Тот вскинул голову, снова оглядываясь в поисках чего-то, уткнулся растерянным взглядом в отца.

– Я должен... – начал он, но умолк, будто сам не знал, что хочет сказать.

Сердце Нолофинвэ пропустило удар. Взгляд Финдекано казался странным, неправильным. Что-то было не так.

 

***

 

Что-то было не так, Финдекано чувствовал это без тени сомнения. Странное ощущение поселилось в его разуме, не давая покоя. Они вернулись домой, Руссандол находился в надёжных руках целителей, а он сам – рядом с отцом, который, похоже, не собирался гневаться. Однако что-то всё равно было не так.

Финдекано позволил отвести с себя в дом, помочь умыться, подождал, пока Арэдель обработает ушибы и царапины, которые он не помнил, как получил. Потом в комнату заглянула разбуженная шумом Итарильдэ. Финдекано даже смог улыбнуться ей прежде, чем Турукано увёл дочь, чтобы снова уложить её спать. Следом за ними ускользнула и Арэдель. Финдекано хотел тоже пойти, но отец остановил его, заставил сесть обратно на кровать.

– Хватит, сын. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты сделал всё, что мог, а теперь уймись, – во взгляде отца он различил отражение собственного беспокойства.

На время Финдекано сдался. Он чувствовал себя сломанным, разбитым. Было глупо отвергать заботу и шанс восстановить силы ради... ему самому не было до конца понятно, ради чего. Кроме того, Финдекано стыдился того, что заставил всех переживать, и не хотел вызывать новых волнений.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? Хочешь рассказать о том, что было? – мягко спросил Нолофинвэ.

Уже давно Финдекано не слышал в его голосе таких интонаций, может быть, с тех самых пор, как они ступили на Льды, а может, ещё раньше.

– Останься, – разрешил Финдекано, думая, что отцу это сейчас должно быть важно, да и самому ему не хотелось бы находиться в одиночестве.

Он опустил голову на подушку и лежал с открытыми глазами. Все мышцы по-прежнему ломило, несмотря на мазь Арэдель, а правая рука горела огнём, хотя Финдекано точно знал, что не повредил её. Это было очень странное ощущение, чем-то перекликающееся с охватившей его тревогой и зудом в глубине его мыслей.

Время тянулось, и всё было в порядке, но Финдекано не мог расслабиться. Нолофинвэ молчал, сидя на кровати и поглаживая его по плечу. Присутствие отца немного успокаивало, как в детстве, когда Финдекано верил, что его сильный и мудрый папа способен абсолютно на всё, стоит только попросить. Но сейчас этого утешения не хватало.

В какой-то момент Финдекано не выдержал и снова сел.

– Отец, – он почувствовал, как перехватывает горло, сглотнул и всё же продолжил. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Я знаю, что причинил достаточно беспокойства, и всё же я должен... – он тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести рваные мысли в порядок. – Это недалеко, я уверен, что это недалеко, – его голос прозвучал умоляюще.

Рука Нолофинвэ замерла, потом он встал, и Финдекано на миг пришла дикая мысль о том, что отец сейчас попробует привязать его к кровати. Однако тот лишь тяжело вздохнул:

– Хорошо.

Финдекано помедлил пару мгновений, осторожно поднялся, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Отец молчал, только следил за ним внимательно. Тогда Финдекано уже увереннее вышел в коридор. Он брёл куда-то в другую часть дома, время от времени останавливаясь и пытаясь понять, куда ему нужно. Не в мыльню. Не на кухню. Куда-то в дальний коридор, в запасную комнатку, в которой никто не жил, и которую сделали только потому, что Турукано очень просил «на всякий случай».

На пороге Финдекано с кем-то столкнулся. Он моргнул и узнал Лотанариэ, целительницу, одну из немногих ваньяр, присоединившихся к походу. Она дружила с Индис, всегда особо любила Финдарато и по Льдам шла с Третьим домом. Лотанариэ не присутствовала в Альквалондэ, и Финдекано казалось, что она не склонна чрезмерно обвинять Первый дом в выпавших несчастьях, даже после Лосгара.

– Он вне опасности, можешь не волноваться, – сказала Лотанариэ, и тогда Финдекано наконец понял, что именно желал найти – Руссандола.

– Благодарю, – пробормотал он, скользнув мимо неё.

Она возмущённо фыркнула.

– Совершенно незачем тревожить больного. То, что он вне опасности не значит, что дружеские объятия – подходящее лекарство для его ран.

Финдекано не услышал её. Он присел на край кровати. Руссандол лежал неподвижно, вымытый и перебинтованный, накрытый покрывалами. Он был страшно бледен, его лицо походило на обтянутый кожей череп. И он собирался уйти. Финдекано задохнулся от боли и возмущения, когда понял, как далеко сейчас Руссандол, уже на полпути в серую мглу не-жизни.

– Эй! – воскликнул он, хватая друга за локоть. – Руссо, мы дома! Я не для того вытащил тебя оттуда, чтобы ты снова от меня сбежал! Немедленно вернись!

Финдекано звал его. Не только голосом, но как-то иначе, и это «иначе» непривычно отдавалось во всей его фэа.

– Вернись сейчас же, я тебе говорю!

Руссандол вдохнул чуть глубже, повернул голову, будто прислушиваясь, и приоткрыл глаза. Его веки, впрочем, тут же опустились, но это было уже неважно, потому что он вернулся. Облегчённо выдохнув, Финдекано повалился на постель. Сонливость накатила мгновенно, буквально ударила в спину и свалила.

Позади раздался громкий выдох. Финдекано недовольно вынырнул из подступившей дрёмы, обернулся. Белый как свежее полотно отец стоял на пороге и держался за косяк, будто боялся упасть. Лотанариэ напряжённо закусила губу. Финдекано виновато подумал, что совсем забыл про них.

– Можно я сегодня останусь здесь? – попросил он. – Только сегодня.

Нолофинвэ открыл рот, закрыл, сглотнул.

– Полагаю, это не повредит, – странно изменившимся голосом разрешила Лотанариэ.

Финдекано благодарно улыбнулся ей и вопросительно посмотрел на отца. Тот снова сглотнул и кивнул. С облегчением Финдекано опять опустил голову и ускользнул в грёзы, где было тепло и ждал Руссандол.

 

***

 

Фэа Финдекано изменилась. Нолофинвэ слышал это, когда касался его духа, видел в глазах. Изменение было знакомым: то же самое случилось с Арафинвэ в браке с Эарвен, и с Тургоном с Эленве, и многими другими. Однако, во имя Иллуватара и всех валар, как это могло случиться с Финдекано?! Представлялось решительно невозможным, чтобы он успел найти себе деву по дороге на Тангородрим, даже если забыть о том, что Нолофинвэ только что наблюдал: его сын позвал Нельяфинвэ и тот ответил.

Такого не могло быть. Нолофинвэ с удовольствием отрёкся бы от собственных ощущений, но не мог позволить себе роскошь закрыть глаза на произошедшее.

– Если бы один из них был девой, я бы решила, что вижу брачную связь, – протянула Лотанариэ.

– Но ни один из них не дева, поэтому ни о чём подобном речь не идёт, – отрезал Нолофинвэ, слишком торопливо, слишком зло.

Он попытался взять себя в руки и снова посмотрел на сына.

Впервые после возвращения с лица Финдекано исчезло выражение болезненной тревоги, сменившись утомлённым спокойствием. Они с Нэльяфинвэ лежали головой к голове, и казались бы безмятежными, если бы удалось отрешиться от запаха крови и вида ссадин и бинтов. Нолофинвэ сжал кулаки. Ему хотелось схватить Финдекано и унести отсюда, забрать от Нэльяфинвэ и никогда не подпускать к нему снова.

– Вам стоит уйти, король. Вы ничем не поможете и только лишний раз потревожите их, – Лотанариэ несильно, но настойчиво толкнула его в плечо, принуждая покинуть комнату.

– Я не король.

Нолофинвэ отступил в коридор и пристально посмотрел на целительницу. Она казалась невозмутимой, ничуть не взволнованной тем, что Финдекано и Нэльяфинвэ вернулись с Тангородрима искажёнными. Оставалось лишь гадать, значило ли это, что Лотанариэ ничего не поняла, или же ей безразлично, или же она просто скрыла чувства перед Нолофинвэ.

– Если хотите, я дам вам отвар, который поможет успокоить разум, – предложила она.

– Не стоит. Мой сын, наконец, вернулся, так что сегодня мне не о чем волноваться, – с этими словами Нолофинвэ ушёл.

На душе у него было тяжело. Его пугало то, что Финдекано сделал с самим собой, он гадал, не обернётся ли это чем-то худшим, и спрашивал себя, как отреагирует народ, если правда станет известна – а скрыть такую вещь, как брак, непросто.

 

***

 

Ночь прошла тяжело, и Нолофинвэ пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы унять выматывающую тревогу. Ему удалось задремать только под утро, и в его грёзах был благословенный Аман, залитый первозданным светом Древ и перечерченный тенями, которые пришли вместе с Моринготто.

Следующий день начался суетливо. Лагерь гудел, повсюду осуждалась последняя новость. Прислушиваясь к разговорам, Нолофинвэ с радостью отметил, что мало кто осуждает Финдарато за спасение одного из сыновей Феанаро. Скорее, большинство гордились этим подвигом и радовались, что теперь можно будет швырнуть его в лицо «тем, с другого берега». О том, что именно сделал Финдекано, болтали самое разное, вплоть до того, что он лично сразился с Моринготто и поверг его. Про Нэльяфинвэ почти не говорили, а если и упоминали, то довольно сдержанно. Лотанариэ не стала молчать о тяжести ран, с которыми ей пришлось иметь дело, и хотя многие считали, что Дом Феанаро заслуживает наказания, повесть о пытках Моринготто вызывала скорее сочувствие, чем злорадство. Даже Турукано неохотно бросил, что, возможно, в действиях брата был смысл, и Нолофинвэ почувствовал истинную гордость за всех них.

Время до обеда пришлось потратить на то, чтобы узнать у Финдекано подробности похода, передать их всем остальным, пресекая нелепые байки, а ещё составить письмо Канафинвэ. Последнее оказалось довольно непросто. Нолофинвэ не желал видеть никого из этих племянников, особенно теперь, когда сам не до конца понимал, в каком состоянии находится Нэльяфинвэ, и что с этим делать. Но отправить послание было необходимо, если бы он промолчал, позже это привело бы к столкновению: у Канафинвэ появились бы причины считать, что дядя взял его брата в плен. Нолофинвэ постарался, чтобы его письмо одновременно успокаивало и в то же время давало понять, что гостей с другого берега Митрима он принимать не станет.

Нолофинвэ как раз ставил подпись, когда пришёл Финдарато. На нём была рабочая одежда, а по щеке шла полоса ярко-синей краски, которую тут же захотелось стереть. Нолофинвэ одёрнул себя: Финдарато больше не был ещё одним его племянником, которому следует утирать нос наравне с собственными отпрысками.

Видимо, уловив его мысль, Финдарато лизнул палец и потёр щёку. Намного лучше от этого не стало, а Нолофинвэ поспешил обуздать свой разум.

– Не помешаю, дядя? – спросил Финдарато.

Отложив письмо сохнуть, Нолофинвэ покачал головой.

– Нет. Рад тебя видеть. Как идут дела?

Он указал на стул напротив.

– Новый амбар будет готов сегодня, хотя лучше бы у нас прибавилось еды, а не места, где её хранить, – Финдорато прошёл и уселся. – Но я не по этому делу. Прежде всего, я хотел поздравить вас, дядя, с тем, что Финдекано благополучно вернулся. И Нэльо тоже. Отпразднуем, когда все закончат работу?

– Возвращение Нэльяфинвэ ты тоже хочешь праздновать? – уточнил Нолофинвэ.

– Мы же уже говорили об этом, дядя, – в голосе Финдарато послышалась лёгкая укоризна.

Нолофинвэ помолчал, внимательно его изучая. Они действительно говорили об этом, ещё в самом начале пути по Хелкараксэ и позже, когда появились потери, тоже. Нолофинвэ опасался новой крови и того, что встанет между братом и племянниками. Однако Финдарато ясно дал понять, что не собирается искать мести и удержит от неё своих родичей. Поначалу его слова вызвали у Нолофинвэ сильное недоверие, но после он заметил, что враждебность Дома Арафинвэ действительно ослабла. Даже Аратанис при упоминании Феанаро лишь кривилась и обещала не поднимать меча, если только дядюшка не начнёт первым.

О причинах такого великодушия Нолофинвэ у Финдарато так и не выспросил.

– В самом деле, мы говорили. И я крайне признателен за то, что мне не нужно ссориться с тобой по поводу наших родичей на другом берегу озера. Однако я так и не смог понять – почему? – после долгой паузы признался он. – Мне легче: я привык прощать брата и... в Альквалондэ не было моих родичей.

– Ах, Альквалондэ, – в голосе Финдарато появилась печаль, но смотрел он по-прежнему ясно и спокойно. – Дядя, но если бы я решил, что кровь Альквалондэ непременно требует мести, мне следовало бы поднять меч прямо там, а не гнаться с вами за Феанаро. Ведь Феанаро и его сыновья были далеко, а Финдекано – рядом.

Нолофинвэ резко выпрямился, чувствуя себя так, словно его ударили. Он гневно втянул воздух носом и медленно произнёс:

– Должен ли я истолковать это так, что твои слова о дружбе со мной и моими сыновьями были ложью?

Неприятный холод бродящего где-то рядом предательства сжал его сердце, и снова как живое встало перед глазами зарево над Лосгаром. С Феанаро всё было иначе, но тогда Нолофинвэ тоже до последнего верил, что узы родства победят.

– Нет, дядя, – спокойно возразил Финдарато. – И мне жаль, если ты принял мои слова за обвинение. Я лишь хотел сказать, что раз уж мы даём прощение, то перед лицом Моринготто разумнее дать его всем, а не мерить, какая обида того стоит, а какая уже нет. Никто из моего дома не держит зла на Финдекано, и я так же отказался от счетов с сыновьями Феанаро, по крайней мере, пока они сами не начинают вражду.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. Нолофинвэ вспоминал, как они догнали свой авангард под стенами Альквалондэ и с растерянностью смотрели на следы побоища. Как друзья и соратники отводили полные боли и вины взгляды, а потом Финдекано – как всегда Финдекено – вышел вперёд и упал перед Арафинвэ на колени. Вспоминал свой ужас, когда из сбивчивых слов сложилась роковая картина, и то, как раздирающе долго молчал брат прежде, чем тихо уронить: «Поднимись, племянник. Я не стану винить тебя».

Невольно Нолофинвэ потянулся к разуму Финдарато, и ощутил мгновенный отклик, в котором не уловил враждебности или затаённого упрёка. Он выдохнул и отступил.

– Я рад, что это не стоит между нами.

Финдарато облегчённо улыбнулся и перевёл тему:

– Дядя, я могу посмотреть на Финдекано и Нэльо? Убедиться, что они в порядке.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нэльяфинвэ нужен покой, – снова напрягшись, осторожно ответил Нолофинвэ.

Он сомневался, что изменения их фэа укроются от Финдарато, который по свойственной бардам привычке наверняка приглядится пристально. Кроме того, Нолофинвэ насторожило то, что за разрешением обращаются к нему, а не Лотанариэ. Он ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на Финдарато. Тот сцепил пальцы в замок и опустил на них подбородок, сосредоточенно глядя в ответ. Это ярко напомнило Нолофинвэ то, как когда-то после появления Моринготто – в то время ещё Мелькора – перед ним сидел Арафинвэ, выслушивая очередные спровоцированные слухами Тириона соображения о Феанаро.

– А ты вырос, – вырвалось у Нолофинвэ. – И стал очень похож на отца. Лотанариэ рассказала тебе?

– Она сомневалась, потому что такого никогда раньше не случалось и не могло случиться. И попросила меня тоже взглянуть, – признался Финдарато. – Но я решил сперва посоветоваться с тобой о том, что я могу увидеть. И стоит ли мне это видеть.

– Весьма интересный вопрос, – пробормотал Нолофинвэ, резко растирая себе лицо, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Финдарато хмыкнул и вдруг достал из-под плаща бутылку самого крепкого вина, которое у них оставалось. Нолофинвэ посмотрел на него, на бутылку, хотел возмутиться, но махнул рукой и достал чаши.

 

***

 

Следующие дни Финдекано оставался с Руссандолом. К его радости, ни отец, ни Лотанариэ не возражали. Лотанариэ передала ему немалую часть забот о теле Руссандола, и Финдекано узнал о рутинной работе целителей куда больше, чем намеревался. Он помогал менять повязки, обмывал и смазывал бальзамом раны, следил, чтобы постель оставалась чистой. Следы ударов, нанесённых явно только для того, чтобы причинить боль, ужасали его, но обрабатывая их, Финдекано чувствовал успокоение: теперь жизнь Руссандола находилась в его руках, и он точно знал, что не упустит её. Это знание отдавалось в самой его фэа.

Руссандол пришёл в себя через два дня и сразу попытался сползти с кровати. Это казалось почти чудом, пусть даже ему удалось лишь немного приподняться перед тем, как снова рухнуть на подушку. Финдекано держал его, то ли мешая шевелиться, то ли желая прижать к себе, и смеялся сквозь слёзы радости. Потом прибежала Лотанариэ и отчитала обоих.

Иногда к ним заглядывали остальные.

 

На следующий день после возвращения зашёл Финдарато. Осторожно присел на край кровати, явно стараясь не потревожить Руссандола, и заговорил о празднике.

– Разве это необходимо? – с сомнением спросил Финдекано, невольно сжав пальцы Руссандола в ладони. Мысль оставить его одного показалась невыносимой, хотя с ним не могло случиться ничего здесь, в безопасном лагере за какую-нибудь пару часов.

Финдарато тихонько рассмеялся.

– Конечно, необходимо! Праздники лишними не бывают, да и просто пусть все порадуются. Мы давно не радовались просто так, это неправильно, – он бросил на Финдекано лукавый взгляд. – Не беспокойся, мы вполне обойдёмся без главного виновника торжества. И без праздничных блюд и даже, что самое сложное, почти без вина. Это всё пустяки, главное – желание.

Невольно закатив глаза, Финдекано тоже засмеялся и заверил Финдарато, что не сомневается в его способности устроить веселье посреди чистого поля с одной только арфой.

– Арф будет по меньшей мере две, – наставительно поправил Финдарато.

Они поговорили немного, потом Финдарато выгнала Лотанариэ. После его визита Финдекано почувствовал облегчение и почти перестал беспокоиться о возможной реакции на своё геройство. Финдарато явно не злился на Руссандола и не считал, что Финдекано поступил неправильно, и можно было не сомневаться, что даже если остальные были недовольны, после праздника трудами Финдарато они смягчатся. В тот вечер Финдекано засыпал счастливым под пение арф и флейт, доносившееся из приоткрытого окна.

 

Время от времени забегала Арэдель, обычно притаскивая с собой горсть ягод или орехи, которые успевала ухватить в лесу во время очередной охоты. Благодаря ей Финдекано узнавал последние новости, по большей части забавные или просто приятные, а после её ухода неторопливо скармливал Руссандолу полученные лакомства. Почти как когда-то в лесах под Тирионом, когда они дурачились, бросая еду друг другу в рот. Только сейчас Руссандол едва мог подняться, поэтому Финдекано клал сочные ягоды прямо ему на язык и чуть не плакал из-за блаженства, которое охватывало Руссандола от вкуса мелкой, не очень-то сладкой по сравнению с той, что росла в Валиноре, клубники или ежевики.

– Знал бы ты, Финно, как это вкусно.

Финдекано странным образом знал, но молчал об этом и подносил следующую ягоду.

 

Один раз пришла Итарильдэ. Финдекано в это время дремал, привычно примостившись рядом с Руссандолом, но резко выпал из грёз и увидел, что она стоит посреди комнаты, теребя подол платья. Платье у неё не такое, как обычно, вдруг понял Финдекано: более длинное одеяние девушки-подростка, а не ребёнка.

Он сел и заметил, что покрывало сползло с Руссандола, обнажая часть повязок, а поверх него лежит обрубок руки. Финдекано подвинулся, стараясь закрыть от Итарильдэ неприятную картину. Пусть даже она выросла, пусть видела мёртвых на Хелкараксэ, последствия пыток – не то, чем ей стоило любоваться.

– Привет. Что-нибудь хочешь, принцесса? – прошептал Финдекано.

Итарильдэ неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, потом вскинула подбородок тем же движением, каким это делал Турукано, и негромко спросила, указав на Руссандола:

– Ему было очень больно?

– Да, – сглотнув, подтвердил Финдекано, – очень, – перед его мысленным взором промелькнули жуткие видения, которые время от времени приходили к нему, и из которых приходилось выбираться, как из запутанного лабиринта, уводя за собой Руссандола. Финдекано машинально положил руку ему на плечо, сквозь сон убеждая, что всё закончилось, они находятся в доме Нолофинвэ на озере Митрим, а не каком-нибудь вонючем тёмном подземелье.

Помолчав, Итарильдэ задала следующий вопрос:

– Я должна этому радоваться?

– Что? – Финдекано едва не подскочил от неожиданности.

В тот же момент он ощутил, что Руссандол уже не спит, а внимательно прислушивается к разговору, и легонько погладил его через покрывало.

Итарильдэ сморщила нос.

– Папа говорит, что из-за него умерла мама, и что он получил по заслугам. Наверное, я тоже должна так думать? Но у меня не получается, потому что... – она беспомощно моргнула и пожала плечами. – Просто не получается. Но вдруг папа станет сердиться на меня? – она посмотрела на Финдекано с тревожной требовательностью, и ему захотелось от души отругать Турукано за то, что не следил за языком.

– Глупости, принцесса, – решительно заявил он, поднимаясь, подхватил Итарильдэ на руки и подбросил как в детстве, начисто забыв о её длинном платье.

– Дядя, я не ребёнок! – возмущённо воскликнула она и поспешно зажала рот ладонью, испуганно глянув на кровать.

– Прости, прости, – хихикнул Финдекано, поставив её обратно на пол, и снова посерьёзнел. – Как бы твой папа ни злился сам, он станет гордиться, если ты окажешься великодушней него. Обещаю! Спроси у него, и он подтвердит, что я прав.

Итарильдэ вздохнула с нескрываемым облегчением и, когда уходила, заметно повеселела. Финдекано снова опустился на кровать.

– Они не ненавидят тебя. Просто Туро…

– Я понимаю, – перебил Руссандол. – Ему нужно держаться, а ненависть – хороший якорь.

Финдекано вопросительно посмотрел на него, уловив какую-то новую горечь, которой не ощущал раньше. Руссандол вздохнул, повозился, выбирая положение поудобнее, и пояснил:

– Жену Курво смыло в море во время шторма, и тогда мы по-настоящему узнали, что бывает с эльда, потерявшим супругу. Ты не представляешь…

– О, я представляю, – фыркнул Финдекано.

Он передёрнул плечами, словно вновь почувствовал безжалостный холод Хелкараксэ. Мало кто из связанных брачными узами выживал там, потеряв партнёра. Для этого требовалась сильная воля и серьёзная причина жить дальше, которой, как правило, становились дети, или жажда мести, или нежелание проиграть. После смерти Эленвэ они страшно испугались за Турукано, и тряслись над ним, как наседки над яйцом, не оставляя в одиночестве ни на минуту.

В итоге Турукано спасла Итарильдэ, а Финдекано с Арэдель получили сварливую отповедь, рекомендацию позаботиться о себе, и были рады тому и другому как никогда.

– Мне жаль, – прошептал Руссандол, потом взял руку Финдекано и прижал его кисть к своей щеке. – Мне очень жаль.

Тепло его кожи прогнало образ Хелкараксэ и мертвящий холод, вернув в солнечный день здесь и сейчас.

В этом было что-то странное, никогда раньше их разумы не соприкасались с такой лёгкостью, чуть ли не неизбежностью, и Финдекано это смутно беспокоило. Словно появилось нечто, что он не мог опознать и даже увидеть ясно, и игнорировать тоже не мог.

Их прервала Лотанариэ, и Финдекано поспешно отдёрнул руку от лица Руссандола, будто хотел что-то скрыть.

 

Отец заглядывал каждый день. Финдекано всё никак не мог взять в толк, чего тот хочет, и спустя какое-то время прямо спросил, следует ли ему заняться другими делами. В ответ Нолофинвэ лишь нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой:

– Нет уж, оставайся здесь. По крайней мере, я буду точно знать, где ты находишься.

Обычно он задавал несколько довольно бессмысленных вопросов о здоровье, по которым можно было решить, что это Финдекано без сил валяется в постели.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

«Ты хорошо спал?»

«Ты голоден?»

 Финдекано лишь возмущённо ворчал, особенно при упоминании обедов. Хотя все тратили значительное время на сбор припасов, еды было меньше, чем следовало бы, и все давно привыкли к относительно скромным трапезам. Но Руссандол был так ужасающе измождён, что Финдекано не мог не попытаться поделиться с ним своими порциями. Почти сразу его поймала Лотанариэ и пригрозила пожаловаться Нолофинвэ,

– Ты и без того делишься многим, – с этими словами она отобрала кусок мяса и сунула Финдекано в рот, заставив подавиться заготовленной фразой.

– Спасибо. У меня бы не вышло, – серьёзно сказал тогда Руссандол, после чего Лотанариэ посмотрела на него куда теплее, а Финдекано решил, что обиделся.

Теперь его не оставляла мысль, что Лотанариэ всё-таки рассказала отцу про тот случай, потому что иначе ему было неясно, откуда столько беспокойства.

– Послушай, не стоит так за меня переживать, это не надо мной издевался Моринготто! – в какой-то момент не выдержал Финдекано. – Руссо пришлось куда хуже!

Нолофинвэ слегка побледнел и внимательно посмотрел на племянника. Финдекано чувствовал неловкость Руссандола, смешение вины, признательности, радости, стыда, тревоги и боли, и поразился тому, каким невозмутимо-вежливым осталось его лицо.

– Должен сказать, ты поразительно быстро поправляешься, Нэльяфинвэ, – нейтрально сказал отец. – Лотанариэ предупреждала меня, что таких улучшений стоит ждать не раньше, чем через месяц, а на самом деле прошла всего неделя. Я рад за тебя.

– Так же, как и я, дядя, – согласился Руссандол.

Устроившийся на подоконнике распахнутого настежь окна Финдекано бросил на него взгляд через комнату. Руссандол действительно выглядел куда лучше, и уже не лежал пластом, а сидел, опираясь на подушки, но всё равно оставался болезненно худым, а его тело расчерчивали едва подживающие раны.

– Думаю, что когда ты будешь в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться, я смогу позволить твоим братьям забрать тебя, – продолжил Нолофинвэ.

– Сожалею, что вам приходится со мной возиться.

Финдекано вдруг стало не по себе. Он вспомнил, что рано или поздно Нэльяфинвэ придётся покинуть и этот дом, и их лагерь, возможно, навсегда. Неизвестно, удастся ли Руссандолу договориться с отцом до союза, а если и удастся, то на каких условиях. Финдекано резко вскочил, подошёл к кровати и плюхнулся на неё, прижавшись бедром к ступням Руссандола. Тот опустил голову, разом потемнев лицом от тоскливого беспокойства.

Сделав несколько резких вдохов, Финдекано вскинул голову и немного опешил при виде непонятно и непривычно грустного взгляда отца.

– Полагаю, пока рано говорить о том, что случится, когда ты выздоровеешь, – сказал Нолофинвэ, после чего попрощался. Финдекано потянулся к Руссандолу якобы для того, чтобы проверить повязки, но скоро просто вытянулся рядом с ним, обняв его за пояс. Они оба молчали и после так ничего и не заговорили о будущем.

 

Спустя месяц Руссандол впервые смог встать.

 

***

 

Становилось холоднее, а зелень почти полностью сменилась золотом и пурпуром. Солнце поднималось всё ниже, быстрее уходило на Запад. Это заставляло усерднее готовиться к холодам и тревожиться, несмотря на рассказы о том, что это угасание не навсегда. А ещё это было очень красиво.

Нолофинвэ стоял на берегу озера, вдыхая запах воды, прелых листьев и созерцая, как пляшет в небе неверный свет, затеняемый разномастными облаками. Быстро-быстро, невыносимо быстро, не налюбоваться, не удержать картину хотя бы на несколько мгновений. Красный, и жёлтый, и синий, и фиолетовый, сменяющие друг друга оттенки, и холодный ветер по коже, мимолётная рябь на воде, упустил миг – и он уже не вернётся. В Эндорэ не было спокойствия Валинора, это раздражало, словно зуд по коже, но и восхищало тоже. Завораживало.

_Смотри, Анайрэ…_

Образы текли из сознания Нолофинвэ вдаль, в Валинор, где за ткацким станком сидела его жена и грезила, ловя мысли мужа сетью своего разума.

_Сколько гобеленов могла бы я соткать лишь из одной минуты…_

В Валиноре солнце только-только подбиралось к зениту и грело нежнее, за открытым окном шумели листья, не обречённые увянуть и опасть. Нолофинвэ радовался тому, что там безопасно и спокойно, а Анайрэ – тому, что даже в изгнании он находил счастливые минуты и всё ещё оставался жив. Тоска друг по другу царапала обоих, но расстояние не мешало соприкосновению фэа. Это спасало. Спасало с самого начала, ещё с Хелкараксэ, когда Нолофинвэ заставлял себя отрешиться от тяжестей похода и впитывать простор, белый снег, свет крупных звёзд и веселье маленьких тюленей у прорубей, чтобы Анайрэ видела их, а не смерть, усталость и боль.

В воде громко плеснула хвостом рыба, ветер качнул прибрежную иву, бросив в лицо Нолофинвэ несколько холодных капель. Солнце опускалось всё ниже, сгущались сумерки. Нолофинвэ говорил бы с Анайрэ часами, но пора было возвращаться в лагерь: убедиться, что всё по-прежнему хорошо, поужинать, проведать Финдекано, поговорить с Турукано и Арэдель, узнать, как прошёл их день. Дел хватало. От Анайрэ накатила лёгкая грусть и пожелание удачи, потом каждый вернулся в свой мир.

Нолофинвэ отправился обратно. По дороге пришлось уладить пару споров, раздать несколько указаний и поговорить с Финдарато. Когда Нолофинвэ подошёл к дому, окончательно стемнело и выступили звёзды. Он остановился у крыльца, любуясь. Серп Варды казался совсем близким, протяни руку – и снимешь с неба. Если бы и впрямь удалось, перед таким оружием отступил бы даже Моринготто.

За углом послышался громкий смех, и к крыльцу вышли все трое его оставшихся детей. Арэдель с Финдекно заливисто хохотали, а Турукано хмурился и кусал губы, явно стараясь сохранить серьёзность. Нолофинвэ улыбнулся и в нежданном порыве потянулся обнять всех троих разом.

– Отец, задушишь! – неразборчиво промычал Финдекано ему в шею. Арэдель снова захихикала.

– Ужин готов, – степенно сообщил Турукано и потянулся за рукой Нолофинвэ, трепавшей его по затылку.

– Да, можно наконец-то посидеть всем вместе, – подхватила Арэдель, первой взбегая на крыльцо. – Если кто-то опять не удерёт к драгоценному кузену.

Поднимавшийся следом за ней Финдекано явно заколебался, и в душе Нолофинвэ привычно зашевелилось беспокойное желание защитить. Он до сих пор не мог решить, что делать с сыном и Нэльяфинвэ, которые пока даже не поняли своё положение, и оттягивал неизбежный разговор. Идею разогнать их по разным углам лагеря Нолофинвэ отбросил тогда почти сразу, несмотря на всю её соблазнительность. Это стало бы просто бессмысленной жестокостью. Ничто не было способно расторгнуть сформировавшийся брак, даже смерть оставалась бессильна, даже валары могли лишь заглушить связь, но не устранить. А Нолофинвэ, хорошо распробовавший вкус разлуки с супругой, меньше всего хотел бы подвергнуть сына такому испытанию.

Однако он боялся того, как неправильные, искажённые узы повлияют на Финдекано и Нэльяфинвэ в будущем. Лотанариэ и Финдарато заверяли, что пока оба в порядке – насколько определение «в порядке» в принципе подходило к ситуации – во всяком случае, повреждение разума им не грозило. Нолофинвэ сомневался, стоит ли верить таким утверждениям, ведь Лотанариэ с Финдарато никогда раньше не сталкивались ни с чем подобным, но по его собственным впечатлениям всё тоже было неплохо. Во всяком случае, исцеление Нэльяфинвэ значительно ускорилось.

– Эй, Финдекано, я к тебе обращаюсь! – Арэдель дёрнула брата за косу. – Ты будешь с нами ужинать?

– Ну, менять повязки ещё раз сегодня не нужно, – протянул Финдекано всё ещё с сомнением.

Его сосредоточенность на Нэльяфинвэ пошла на убыль, когда тот немного окреп, однако Финдекано по-прежнему старался не оставлять его надолго. Нолофинвэ подозревал, что теперь это вызвано скорее тем, что в одиночестве всё ещё способный разве что на пару самостоятельных шагов Нэльяфинвэ маялся скукой, а Финдекано это чувствовал.

Арэдель обиженно фыркнула.

– Да сколько можно?! Ладно, я согласна, Нэльо заслуживает заботы после плена у Моринготто, даже несмотря на то, что они с братьями натворили. Но, честное слово, ты возишься с ним слишком много! Просто как с любимой женой!

Финдекано споткнулся о дверной порог, и Нолофинвэ торопливо догнал его, подхватив под локоть. Турукано издал странный звук.

– Что ты сказала? – сдавленно переспросил Финдекано. Он очень медленно повернулся, его лицо залила синюшная белизна, а взгляд потерял фокус.

– Я сказала… Финно, что с тобой?

Не ответив, Финдекано медленно поднял руки и сжал голову.

Арэдель дёрнулась к нему, но Нолофинвэ оттеснил её плечом и приобнял Финдекано. Турукано уставился сначала на брата, потом на отца и тоже смертельно побледнел. Нолофинвэ понял, что сейчас он коснулся разума Финдекана пристальней и узнал обнаруженную связь.

– Арэдель, Турукано, идите и ужинайте без нас, – приказал Нолофинвэ. – Я разберусь.

Арэдель запротестовала. Нолофинвэ поймал взгляд Турукано и мысленно добавил:

 _Пожалуйста_.

Турукано болезненно сглотнул, схватил сестру за локоть и утащил по коридору, игнорируя протесты. Нолофинвэ как никогда был благодарен сыну за умение понять, когда нужно не задавать вопросов и просто выполнить распоряжение.

Он снова повернулся к Финдекано. Тот продолжал стоять, стиснув ладонями виски и уставившись в одну точку. Едва коснувшись его сознания, Нолофинвэ ощутил бурю: паника, смятение, гнев, протест, росшие по стремительной спирали. Мечущиеся от одного края к противоположному мысли. И хотя Нолофинвэ не мог почувствовать присутствие Нэльяфинвэ, он отчётливо догадался о том, что происходит: на инстинкте Финдекано рванулся к фэа супруга, ища точку опоры, встревожил его, попытался закрыться, испугав ещё больше, и теперь они, неспособные разорвать контакт, увлекали друг друга во всё более глубокий хаос.

– Финдекано! – Нолофинвэ с силой встряхнул его, одновременно призывая мыслями. – Посмотри на меня! Сейчас же! – он вложил в голос всю силу, так ему приходилось командовать во Льдах, поднимая даже, казалось, безнадёжно уставших.

Взгляд Финдекано чуть прояснился.

– Я... не могу уйти от него, – выдохнул он. – Я...

Нолофинвэ схватил его лицо в ладони, удерживая, глядя в глаза.

– Уйти невозможно. Можно только отвернуться. Понимаешь? Просто... повернись к нему спиной.

Несколько долгих мгновений Нолофинвэ смотрел, как Финдекано борется сам с собой, потом на его лице разлилось облегчение и он обмяк. Нолофинвэ подхватил сына, не давая упасть.

– Отец... – голос Финдекано резал ему сердце, так непривычно, неправильно беспомощно прозвучал.

– Тихо, – шептал Нолофинвэ. – Тихо, тихо. Всё в порядке, ничего страшного, никто не умер, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – как будто речь шла о разбитой вазе или случайно пораненной во время слишком бурной игры любимой гончей Финвэ.

Финдекано судорожно глотал воздух ртом, и Нолофинвэ укачивал его, продолжая шептать на ухо. Наконец Финдекано немного отстранился.

– Руссо...

Нолофинвэ покачал головой.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит идти к нему сейчас. Вы можете снова... увлечь друг друга.

– Я испугал его.

– Да... – Нолофинвэ явно представил, как недостаточно окрепший Нэльяфинвэ пытается выйти или, скорее, выползти из комнаты, чтобы найти Финдекано, надрываясь и заново растравляя все раны, особенно руку. – Я займусь этим.

– Отец?

– Иди к себе. Я схожу... объяснюсь с Нэльяфинвэ и приду к тебе.

Финдекано посмотрел в сторону комнаты Нэльяфинвэ, моргнул, яростно затряс головой.

– Я должен...

– Нет, – Нолофинвэ снова взял его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя. – Я тебе велю идти к себе.

К его огромному облегчению, Финдекано медленно кивнул. Признаться, Нолофинвэ не представлял, что бы стал делать, если бы сын решительно воспротивился приказу. Не поволок же в спальню силой, чтобы приковать там?

Финдекано ушёл. Нолофинвэ устало прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и направился к своей комнате, где в сундуке лежала успокаивающая разум настойка от Лотанариэ. Им всем предстояла насыщенная ночь.

 

***

 

Топор размеренно поднимался и падал на поставленное полено. Раз за разом, снова и снова, с одинаковым стуком. Ни о чём, кроме топора Финдекано не думал, и ему было хорошо. За полдня он успел сложить высоченную поленницу, поправить ограду и наточить все имевшиеся инструменты. Тело радовалось движению, Финдекано осознал, как соскучились руки по работе за последний месяц. Прохладный воздух, пропитанный запахом земли, не пойманный стенами дома, казался необычайно вкусным.

Закончив, Финдекано присел на козлы, прямо в пятне тёплого солнечного света. Плечи ныли от лёгкого утомления, было приятно перевести дух, но стоило голове освободиться, как вернулись тяжёлые мысли. Финдекано посмотрел в сторону дома, где за двумя стенами от него находился Руссандол, и сразу же отвернулся.

За ночь первый шок прошёл, и теперь он не понимал, скорее, как мог быть настолько слеп, что не опознал возникшие узы раньше. Изумление и недоверие сменились чувством вины и страха.

Сила Моринготто была велика у подножия Тангородрима, пропитывала его от корней до вершины. Но действительно ли искажение коснулось Финдекано тогда, а не раньше, ещё в Валиноре? Он любил Руссандола, казалось, всегда, и это чувство во многом отличалось от прочих привязанностей, пусть Финдекано никогда не мог точно обозначить, чем именно. Чуть более яркое, чуть более широкое, чуть более ревнивое. Теперь Финдекано спрашивал себя, была ли эта любовь отравлена уже тогда. И было ли желание сохранить жизнь Руссандола чистым, или же на самом деле вызвано эгоистичной жаждой сохранить его для себя лично? Превратилась ли попытка помочь в преступление из-за того, что Финдекано навязал Руссандолу не просто спасение, но брак до самого конца Арды? Неправильный, невозможный брак, лишавший возможности когда-либо испытать любовь к женщине и завести нормальную семью. Завести детей! Стоило ли оно того или теперь избавление Руссандола оказалось непоправимо загублено искажением Моринготто, пришедшим через Финдекано?

Он снова покосился в сторону дома, потом уронил голову и с силой зарылся пальцами себе в волосы на затылке. Финдекано не знал ответов на свои вопросы и страшился их. Он хотел броситься к Руссандолу, спросить его, умолять о прощении, убедиться, что тот не проклинает свою участь прямо сейчас. Однако не решался, боясь, что каким-то образом повредит Руссандолу ещё больше, если только приблизится. Финдекано опасался даже просто потянуться к нему мыслями – о нет, особенно потянуться мыслями – поэтому не знал, что именно происходит с ним, ощущая лишь общее присутствие «он есть».

По крайней мере, Руссандол не успел вчера повредить себе, в этом Финдекано был уверен.

Он пошевелился, стараясь выбрать положение поудобнее. Стоило пойти и заняться чем-нибудь ещё: вымыть полы, вычистить конюшню, залезть на крышу, чтобы проверить, не попортили ли последние дожди, вырезать давным-давно обещанный Итарильдэ новый гребень. Занять руки и голову чем угодно, кроме Руссандола. Однако Финдекано продолжал сидеть, глядя в одну точку.

Из-за угла дома вывернули Арэдель с Турукано и подошли к нему.

– Вот. Отец просил проследить, чтобы ты поел, – сказала Арэльдэ, опуская на колени Финдекано свёрток с едой, и тревожно заглянула ему в лицо. – Ты в порядке?

Турукано молча прислонился плечом к поленнице, но его обеспокоенный взгляд был красноречивее любых вопросов.

– Он вам объяснил? – не отрывая взгляда от свёртка, спросил Финдекано.

Вопреки всем переживаниям, его желудок на появление пищи отозвался моментально и охотно. Финдекано сглотнул слюну.

– Не просто объяснил, ещё три раза попросил, чтобы мы тебя не обижали. Как будто бы мы стали! – Арэльде присела рядом с ним и порывисто обняла, прижала его голову к своему плечу. Она волновалась и хотела спрятать его, чтобы не отдать ничем плохому. Финдекано невольно улыбнулся ей в шею от того, как вдруг они поменялись ролями. Обычно это он с братьями старался защитить Арэльде.

– И к Нэльяфинвэ не ходить тоже попросил, – мрачно добавил Турукано. – А жаль!

– Не трогай Руссо! Это я виноват! – подскочил Финдекано, едва не уронив с колен обед. – Но спасибо.

Арэльде хихикнула, Турукано что-то свирепо проворчал себе под нос. Финдекано занялся едой, размышляя о том, как ему всё-таки повезло с семьёй. Его снова накрыла благодарность отцу за то, что тот был с ним всю ночь, за утешающие слова и непоколебимое спокойствие. Держась за его руку, Финдекано и вправду верил, что всё не так уж плохо, что они это переживут и всё наладится. И Арэльде с Турукано тоже не спешили бежать от его искажения, наоборот, Финдекано чувствовал их беспокойство за него и любовь.

– И всё же, ты в порядке? И как это всё-таки получилось? – снова спросила Арэльде, когда он доел.

Финдекано пожал плечами, машинально отряхивая полотенце, в которое раньше был завёрнут обед, потом аккуратно сложил его.

– Я просто очень хотел забрать Руссо оттуда, – тихо сказал он и опять посмотрел в сторону дома.

Турукано с Арэдель буравили его взглядами. Финдекано вздохнул и рассказал всё с самого начала. Сейчас, спустя месяц, проведённый дома рядом с Руссандолом и под защитой отца, спустя все кошмары, из которых он успел благополучно выйти, путешествие к Тангородриму уже не казалось чем-то непереносимо ужасным. Оно закончилось, они оба выжили, всё было хорошо… почти.

Арэдель слушала очень внимательно, поглаживая его по голове. Турукано сжимал и разжимал кулаки, не издавая ни звука.

– Я в порядке, – добавил Финдекано, закончив. – Наверное. Отец сказал, Лотанариэ и Финдарато думают, что ничего страшного не случилось. Он им верит. И я сам чувствую, что всё... нормально. Если не считать того, что так или иначе Моринготто до меня добрался, а Руссо теперь, возможно, никогда не простит, – он прикусил язык, но было поздно: потаённый страх уже вырвался на свет.

– Пусть только попробует выдвигать претензии! – рыкнул Турукано, складывая руки на груди, и добавил безо всякого перехода. – Так Арто знает? И молчит! Ладно, расспрошу его самого, он явно объяснит лучше. Жаль, что библиотека осталась в Тирионе...

Переглянувшись, Финдекано с Арэльде одинаково фыркнули.

– Разумеется, Туро и Арто первым делом идут в библиотеку! – хмыкнула Арэдель. – По-твоему, что бы вы там нашли?

– Не знаю! – Турукано резко оттолкнулся от поленницы и заходил туда-сюда. – Что-нибудь! Я хочу убедиться, что Финдекано не станет хуже!

– Да куда хуже-то, – вырвалось у Финдекано, и он содрогнулся, вдруг представив, как у него на лице или появляется... что-нибудь, чёрные разводы, метка, большая надпись «испорчен Моринготто» покорёженными рунами. Сущая глупость, но его передёрнуло.

Турукано остановился, посмотрел на него, и добавил куда тише:

– Ну... вдруг это так повлияет, что Нэльяфинвэ сможет ещё и жену завести, одновременно с... В общем, одновременно. Или несколько! С него станется.

Подавившись вдохом, Финдекано в ужасе уставился на него.

– Не может быть несколько связей, это просто сожжёт разум!

– Связи двух мужчин тоже не может быть, – огрызнулся Турукано.

Финдекано открыл и закрыл рот. Мысль о возможной ещё одной супруге Нэльяфинвэ ему решительно не понравилась.

– Почему сразу Нэльо? – с нервным смешком спросила Арэдель. – Может, это Финно... Финно, хочешь ещё и жену? Или пять?

Турукано побагровел.

– Спасибо за то, что считаешь меня способным завести пять жён да ещё при живом Руссо. Я не сомневался в твоей любви, сестричка, – пробормотал ошарашенный Финдекано.

Однако неловкая шутка Арэльде неожиданно помогла ему немного расслабиться. Он подумал, что в самом деле зря так сильно переживает, и действительно всё могло сложиться хуже. Да, он искажён, они с Руссандолом оба искажены. Но они не превратились в орков, не бегают ночами, мечтая разорвать кому-нибудь горло, не потеряли себя и даже, в самом деле, не хотят позахватывать себе по несколько ни в чём не повинных дев в жёны. Они, наконец, так или иначе любили друг друга и раньше, и то, что Финдекано угораздило связать себя на всю жизнь именно с Руссандолом, в какой-то мере утешало.

Финдекано улыбнулся, глядя на брата и сестру.

– Спасибо вам обоим, – с чувством заявил он.

Медленно выдохнув, Турукано крепко сжал его плечо.

– Мы с тобой Финно. Что бы ни случилось, мы с тобой.

– Верно, – кивнула Арэдель, снова обнимая его и опуская голову ему на плечо. – Кстати, а что про это думает Нэльо? В смысле, когда ты сказал, что он тебя не простит, ты это просто так сказал, или...

– Просто так, – быстро возразил Финдекано и ссутулился, вновь теряя всё воодушевление. – Я не знаю. Я с ним со вчера не говорил. Вообще, никак, в смысле...

– _Отвернулся_?

Финдекано вскинул на Турукано взгляд. У того на лице было написано понимающее сочувствие. Ну разумеется, догадался Финдекано, он должен знать, у него же была жена. И хотя никто никогда не видел, чтобы Турукано и Эленвэ всерьёз ссорились, это не означало, что такого никогда не происходило. Эленвэ, как и Индис, как и большая часть ваньяр, вообще редко выдавала недовольство кем бы то ни было, предпочитая менять собственное отношение, а не окружающих. А Турукано скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем стал вслух жаловаться на жену.

– Поговори с ним, – с неожиданной мягкостью сказал Турукано, – не тяни. Иначе станет плохо. Если слишком долго не смотреть друг на друга, это... очень плохо, – его глаза потемнели, а во взгляде плеснула чёрная горечь.

Финдекано подумал, что когда-нибудь спросит брата, о чём он сейчас говорит, но точно не в ближайшее время. Не в ближайшие лет сто.

– Тьфу! – Арэльде сердито фыркнула, выпрямляясь. – Почему стоит только кому-нибудь надеть кольцо, как он сразу начинает вести себя так, будто ему открылась великая тайна бытия, о которой можно говорить только с другими посвящёнными?

– Не надевал я никаких колец! – вяло возмутился Финдекано, а Турукано словно очнулся, моргнул и неожиданно проказливо усмехнулся:

– Это потому что нам открывается великая тайна бытия, которую детям не понять.

– Ах ты!..

Финдекано перехватил подскочившую Арэльде и звонко чмокнул в щёку.

– Спасибо за заботу, сестричка. Только не устрой без меня ещё одно братоубийство.

– Ты к нему? – уточнила Арэльде, разом забыв о Турукано.

Финдекано кивнул. Турукано поморщился и буркнул:

– И если он в самом деле заявит что-нибудь вроде того, что тебя не простит, просто скажи мне.

Страдальчески закатив глаза, Финдекано показал ему язык. Арэдель рассмеялась и невероятно довольным тоном заявила:

– О, наконец-то хоть кто-то из вас поймёт, как это невыносимо, когда братья берутся защищать твоё сердце!

Уже направляясь к дому, Финдекано вдруг подумал, что у Руссандола есть шесть братьев, и к нему закралось подозрение, что, возможно, он беспокоился вовсе не о тех вещах, о которых следовало бы. Если бы не волнение, охватившее его перед встречей с Руссандолом, эта мысль изрядно бы его развеселила.

 

***

 

На пороге комнаты Финдекано замялся и даже подумал о временном отступлении, за что тут же на себя рассердился. Ему никогда не нравилось делать вид, что какой-то проблемы не существует или откладывать неприятные разговоры. Тряхнув головой, Финдекано решительно распахнул дверь.

Руссандол сидел на кровати, сгибая и разгибая ноги: он старался двигаться как можно больше в доступных ему пределах и тщательно выполнял придуманные Лотанариэ упражнения для того, чтобы восстановить подвижность. При виде Финдекано он остановился и словно качнулся вперёд.

Фэа Финдекано рванулась ему навстречу, но ему удалось сдержать этот порыв. Руссандол выпрямился, его лицо исказила гримаса, выдавая вспышку каких-то сложных смешанных эмоций, и сразу сменилась выражением смирения.

– Э… привет, – полувопросительно сказал Финдекано, проходя.

Он внимательно осмотрел комнату, будто впервые видел. Поморщился при виде закрытого окна и подошёл его приоткрыть: Руссандолу нравилось, когда тянуло воздухом с улицы, пусть даже становилось холодно. С Лотанариэ из-за этого приходилось чуть ли не воевать.

Створка окна раскапризничалась, не желая открываться на нужную ширину.

– Привет. Ты пришёл… Ты что-то хотел?

Финдекано покосился на него через плечо. Было очень странно и неприятно стоять рядом, смотреть и в то же время не смотреть, отворачиваться, отрицать. Словно он пытался вымарать само существование Руссандола из своего мира, вместе с большим куском себя самого. Это страшно выматывало.

Руссандол сидел неподвижно, и во всей его позе чувствовалось напряжённое ожидание, но не то, которое выдаёт намерение нанести удар. Чуть ссутуленные плечи и упрямый наклон головы говорили, скорее, о готовности к обороне. Отвращения или ненависти Финдекано не заметил, хотя уж их-то в Руссандоле опознал бы с полувзгляда.

– Я вижу, моя помощь сегодня не нужна, – он остановился боком к кровати, вроде и смотря в её сторону, но всё же не совсем. Нервно стукнул костяшками по подоконнику. – В смысле, кажется, Лотанариэ неплохо справилась? – он скользнул взглядом по лежавшему на покрывале обрубку руки, обмотанному свежими бантами.

По дороге сюда Финдекано успел заготовить прекрасную речь в своё оправдание, какой не постыдился бы и Феанаро. Однако сейчас разом её позабыл, а новая складываться не торопилась.

– Да, опыт помог Лотанариэ справиться почти так же хорошо, как тебе, – поразительно серьёзным голосом ответил Руссандол, но уголки его губ чуть дрогнули, выдавая улыбку. Дрогнули и тут же снова опустились. – Хотя я бы предпочёл… – он нахмурился и замолчал.

Они замерли в тишине, каждый не зная, что сказать и наполовину ожидая, что второй сделает первый шаг. Финдекано почувствовал прилив злости. Всё это было трудным, нелепым, а он сам – до отвращения мнущимся и нерешительным. Он себя не узнавал.

Хватит, сказал он себе, глубоко вдохнул и заговорил наугад:

– Послушай… Послушай! Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, я о том, что не хотел делать это с тобой, особенно после Моринготто, после всего, и я готов понять, если ты решишь, что я противен тебе, и вообще не имел права так поступать, но я не мог убить тебя, или оставить там, и даже если бы я знал, чем всё закончится, я бы всё равно сделал всё снова, – у Финдекано закончился воздух в лёгких, и он судорожно глотал его, заполошно пытаясь сообразить, что ещё должен добавить.

– Ты оправдываешься так, словно это ты изнасиловал меня, – удивлённо сказал Руссандол.

Финдекано дёрнулся, услышав незнакомое слово, смысл которого больше угадал по общему строению. Там, в благословенном Валиноре, не было места подобным понятиям, и даже после Альквалондэ подобное минуло их. Однако здесь, неподалёку от твердыни Моринготто, слово настигло Финдекано и ударило как нож под рёбра.

– Разве я не это сделал? – пробормотал он, уставившись в пол.

Руссандол пошевелился, Финдекано услышал шорох покрывал и скрип кровати, даже старательно не смотря в ту сторону. Его сердце болезненно сжалось, и ему снова пришлось мучительно сдерживаться, чтобы не броситься к Руссандолу как телом, так и духом.

– Моя память почти не сохранила время, которое провёл на скале, – медленно сказал Руссандол. – Но я точно помню, как ты пришёл, и как звал меня, и как я ответил на твой зов – по собственной воле. Эта связь не возникла бы, если бы я не пожелал и, возможно, если бы я не провёл столько времени под властью Моринготто. Поэтому я считаю, что как раз моё согласие привело к нашему состоянию и, по большому счёту, было неуместно.

– Неуместно?! – воскликнул Финдекано, впервые с момента, когда переступил порог, посмотрев на Руссандола прямо, – По-моему, неуместно совсем другое! Например, даже в осанвэ очень неуместно разговаривать с чьей-то спиной! – он в два шага пересёк комнату и упал на кровать.

Стоило ему перестать _отворачиваться_ , как мир словно встал на место, сделался правильным и завершённым. Облегчение от этого было таким огромным, что почти лишало сил.

– Финно, – выдохнул Руссандол и притянул к себе, прижал, зарываясь носом ему в волосы. – Мне жаль.

– Ну, могло быть и хуже, – хмыкнул Финдекано, вспомнив кое-какие обрывки из своей заготовленной речи. Например, мы могли бы возжелать по пять жён каждый, и вот тогда...

Руссандол засмеялся. Финдекано чувствовал, как он трясётся от смеха, и забеспокоился, не откроются ли вновь некоторые особо упрямые раны. Впрочем, несильно: сейчас он не был способен испугаться всерьёз.

– Никаких жён, только ты, – сказал Руссандол. – Не бросай меня, Финно.

Финдекано фыркнул ему в шею.

– Даже не надейся. Мы проживём с этим, Руссо. Так или иначе.

Верить в собственные слова оказалось очень легко, во всяком случае, пока руки Руссандола лежали на его поясе, а сердце не грозило перестать биться.

Они потеряли счёт времени, сидя так, позволяя утешению, признательности и принятию скользить от одного к другому, и только стук в дверь заставил их вернуться в насущный мир.

 

***

 

После полудня появился гонец с письмом от Канафинвэ. Это было пятое с момента, когда Финдекано и Нэльяфинвэ вернулись с Тангородрима.

– Я пришлю ответ завтра, – сказал Нолофинвэ, забирая письмо.

Гонец – его звали Лаирасул – упрямо наклонил голову.

– Мой господин просил меня по возможности дождаться ответа.

Весь его вид говорил о том, что он готов хоть сидеть целые сутки под воротами лагеря, если понадобится. Нолофинвэ пожал плечами.

– Что ж, жди, я не возражаю. Заодно можешь помочь нам, если хочешь занять руки, – он кивнул в сторону коптильни, рядом с которой несколько эльфов готовили мясо.

Лаирасул сверкнул глазами, на его скулах заходили желваки, однако он повернулся и пошёл в указанном направлении. Нолофинвэ пристально смотрел ему в след.

Встретили Лаирасула с недоумением и явно без особой радости. Один из эльфов, Таурэдил, бросил в сторону Нолофинвэ вопросительный взгляд, и он едва заметно кивнул в ответ. Таурэдил насупился и отвернулся, однако почти сразу Лаирасулу позволили включиться в работу. Нолофинвэ покачал головой.

Резкое изменение отношения со стороны Дома Феанаро всё ещё изумляло его. Они по прежнему не желали признать вину, однако былые враждебность и готовность с оружием отстаивать собственную правоту резко угасли. Иногда эта сдержанность почти превращалась в дружелюбие, останавливаясь лишь из-за открытой неприязни уже собственного Дома Нолофинвэ.

Впрочем, вряд ли стоило так уж сильно удивляться переменам. Нолофинвэ посмотрел на письмо в своих руках. Барды всегда обладали особой властью над умами и душами. И то, что Канафинвэ в Валиноре не демонстрировал особой склонности повелевать многими, как это делал Феанаро, не значило ровным счётом ничего.

Сейчас племянник оставался неизменно вежлив и даже почтителен в своих посланиях, продемонстрировал, что готов идти на уступки ради Нэльяфинвэ, но теперь ждал ответной любезности. Его требования встречи с братом становились настойчивее с каждым письмом, и Нолофинвэ ясно понимал, что не стоит отказывать ему слишком долго.

Если бы не обстоятельства...

Нолофинвэ направился домой, чувствуя тяжесть на душе. Лучше всего было обсудить этот вопрос с Нэльяфинвэ теперь, когда тот ясно понимал, в каком положении оказался. Однако Нолофинвэ сомневался, что он оправился достаточно после вчерашнего потрясения и способен мыслить здраво. Что они оба с Финдекано в порядке и не сделают какую-нибудь очередную самоубийственную глупость.

Уже подходя к дому, он столкнулся с Турукано.

– Всё в порядке? – Нолофинвэ осмотрел сына с невольным вниманием, словно искал следы, сам не зная, чего именно. Он тревожился о том, как Арэдель и Турукано воспримут новость, хотя и не ждал всерьёз, что они отвернутся от брата.

Турукано неопределённо качнул головой.

– Вроде бы. Как обычно. Я иду к Финдарато, а Арэдель собралась на охоту. Финдекано... с ним, – он сморщился, словно хлебнул жгучего до слёз уксуса.

– Передай Финдарато моё приветствие, – попросил Нолофинвэ, ободряюще сжав локоть сына и гадая про себя, злой или добрый признак то, что Финдекано вновь захотел увидеть Нэльяфивнэ. Успел ли он привести себя в порядок, или же только растравил?

Отпустив Турукано, Нолофинвэ поспешил к Нэльяфинвэ.

При виде сына и племянника, в обнимку сидевших на кровати, он испытал укол привычного раздражения и огромное облегчение. По крайней мере, они были как будто в порядке.

– Добрый день. Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал Нолофинвэ, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.

Плечи Нэльяфинвэ напряглись, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Финдекано немного отодвинулся от него, но упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. Нолофинвэ спросил себя, что, во имя валар, они предполагают от него услышать, если, сами того не замечая, готовятся к драке.

– Касается ли это того, что я должен подарить Финдекано кольцо? – очень ровным голосом спросил Нэльяфинвэ.

Этот вопрос, так похожий на формальное сватовство, неожиданно хлестнул с силой сорвавшейся тетивы. Острая ярость вдруг охватила Нолофинвэ с кончиков пальцев ног до макушки белым пламенем. Весь протест, всё нежелание мириться с судьбой сына, которые он подавлял целый месяц, рванулись на поверхность ослепительным желанием нанести удар.

Финдекано вскочил с кровати, вставая перед ним. Нолофинвэ сделал несколько медленных тяжёлых вдохов.

Злость бесполезна.

Она ничего не изменит.

А несдержанность приведёт лишь к ненужному конфликту, от которого станет хуже всем.

– Прошу, не шути так, – процедил Нолофинвэ сквозь зубы.

Нэльяфинвэ взял Финдекано за запястье и потянул, заставляя снова сесть. При этом он смотрел на Нолофинвэ и взгляд был твёрдым.

– Я и не думал шутить. Невозможно отрицать то, что с нами случилось, и я не собираюсь этого делать. Мне казалось, ты придерживаешься такого же мнения, дядя. Во всяком случае, ты позволил Финдекано оставаться рядом со мной. Или я не прав, и ты хотел бы разлучить нас?

– Я многого хотел бы, племянник, – Нолофинвэ огляделся и сел на сундук, который Лотанариэ велела принести сюда для хранения бинтов, мазей и прочего. – Чтобы Тангородрима и ваших испытаний никогда не было. Чтобы мой сын мог жить в счастливом браке и растить детей с женой, которую бы любил, – он перевёл дыхание, приказывая себе успокоиться окончательно.

Нэльяфинвэ пристально смотрел, и хотя он всё ещё был далёк от окончательного выздоровления, в нём не чувствовалось слабости. Финдекано озабоченно хмурился.

– Нет, я не намерен бы разлучать вас сейчас, когда уже всё произошло, – закончил Нолофинвэ. – Но не жди, что я буду рад связи Финдекано с тобой или что я соглашусь, чтобы он вошёл в Дом Феанаро. И ещё, соблюдайте осторожность. Я не знаю, как мой народ отреагирует на ваше искажение, и не отвернутся ли они от вас, боясь влияния Моринготто.

Нэльяфинвэ на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сжав пальцы на запястье Финдекано до белизны. Чуть поморщившись, Финдекано погладил его кисть, заставив тут же разжать хватку. Нолофинвэ отвёл глаза.

– Спасибо, отец. Не думаю, что я смог бы был счастлив, если бы никогда больше не смог увидеть Руссо, – пробормотал Финдекано, разглядывая свои руки.

Нэльяфинвэ прочистил горло.

– У меня нет возможности исполнить твои желания, дядя. Но я обещаю сделать всё, чтобы этот брак не стал для Финдекано непреодолимым несчастьем, ведь я люблю его. Всегда любил, – он запнулся. – Поймите правильно.

– Я понимаю, – сухо подтвердил Нолофинвэ.

Он мог бы заметить, что эта любовь, однако, ничего не изменила в Лосгаре и не помогла при переходе по Хелкараксэ, однако это было бы несправедливо. Никто никогда не смог выстоять против Феанаро в одиночку, и никто никогда не сумел убедить его изменить свои окончательные решения.

Едва заметная облегчённая улыбка тронула губы Финдекано. Нэльяфинвэ тоже заметно расслабился.

– О чём ты хотел поговорить со мной, дядя? Не о наставлениях же в браке, – в его тоне появилось хмурое веселье.

– Что? – Нолофинвэ поражённо уставился на него.

В самом деле, ему, как родителю, действительно следовало провести разговор с сыном, подготовив его к тому, как после заключения брака любовь и страсть меняются, переходя от фэа ещё и к роа и позволяя соединяться с супругом телесно и зачинать. Но занятый переживаниями о том, что Финдекано подвергся искажению, которое лишило его нормальной семьи и, возможно, угрожало разуму, Нолофинвэ совершенно забыл об этом, тем более, что о зачатии в речь даже не шла. Теперь, когда слова Нэльяфинвэ напомнили об этом аспекте, он мучительно пытался сообразить, родится ли в браке Финдекано физическое влечение, и если да, каким оно может быть и как его вообще возможно реализовать. У Нолофинвэ не нашлось ни одной идеи, показавшейся бы ему хоть сколько-нибудь реалистичной.

– Отец? – удивлённо позвал после длинной паузы Финдекано.

Нолофинвэ затряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

– Ну... – протянул он постыдно слабым голосом, – поскольку ни один из вас не дева, не уверен, нужны ли вам какие-то наставления. В любом случае, мне нечего сказать, – он сглотнул. – Но если всё же окажется, что... В общем, разговаривайте. Лучший способ узнать, как сделать всё... правильно – спросить.

– О чём ты говоришь? – Финдекано смотрел с всё большим недоумением.

Нолофинвэ лишь слабо махнул рукой, снова помотал головой и очень ясно понял, что пора возвращаться к вопросу, из-за которого он сюда пришёл.

– Нет. Хватит. Нэльяфинвэ, нам необходимо обсудить серьёзную тему. Не касающуюся наставлений в браке.

– Я слушаю, дядя, – его племянник продолжал сохранять внешнюю серьёзность, но Нолофинвэ готов был поклясться, что видит в его взгляде искры смеха.

– Это касается твоего Дома и братьев. Канафинвэ прислал новое письмо, и он очень хочет вернуть тебя, как можно скорее. Нам нужно обсудить твой будущий отъезд, а так же то, что я, глава своего Дома, могу ожидать от тебя, вероятно, действующего короля нолдор.

Всякое веселье мгновенно покинуло Нэльяфинвэ, они с Финдекано мгновенно подобрались и неосознанно распрямили плечи, тогда как их лежавшие рядом пальцы переплелись.

 

***

 

Было решено, что Нэльяфинвэ отправится к своим, как только Канафинвэ будет готов его забрать. Лотанариэ, которую позвали посоветоваться, подтвердила, что это возможно, пускай и не была особенно довольна такой перспективой. Нэльяфинвэ настоял, что сам напишет братьям короткое послание, несмотря на то, что его левая рука плохо слушалась, а корявые руны ничем не напоминали прежний подчерк.

Когда наступил вечер, Нолофинвэ с облегчением осознал, что неопределённость, в которой он находился последнее время, закончилась. Оставалось много нерешённого, но некоторые вопросы теперь были закрыты, а перспективы обозначены. Это принесло ему немалое облегчение, и он решил, что сегодня может отложить заботы и немного отдохнуть. В тот же момент он с удивлением обнаружил, что расслабиться захотел не один: в их гостиной неожиданно собрались все его дети и все племянники из Дома Арафинвэ.

– Должен ли я спросить, что мы празднуем? – озадаченно спросил Нолофинвэ, оглядываясь.

Турукано, Артаресто и Ангарато сидели у камина, заканчивая второй мех вина. Аредель, Артанис и Айканаро что-то оживлённо обсуждали в другом углу, тоже не обделив себя выпивкой.

– И где вы взяли столько вина?

– Попробуй, дядя, – к Нолофинвэ подошёл Финдарато и протянул чашу. – Это не вино. Айканаро с Лауриндиэ придумали, как сделать очень недурную настойку, – его глаза весело блестели.

– Лучше бы они думали, как сделать больше запасов мяса, – проворчал Нолофинвэ, однако чашу взял и присел на скамью. – Так что у нас за повод?

Финдарато опустился рядом.

– Ну, как я понял, сегодня вы с Финдекано и Нэльяфинвэ окончательно определились с их статусом, и я поделился этим со своими, – он поднял руку, останавливая вскинувшегося Нолофинвэ, – Не сердись, прошу. Артанис и Ресто всё равно бы увидели, а Анго даже если бы и не увидел, обязательно бы что-нибудь случайно сказал в самый неподходящий момент. Так я, по крайней мере, уверен, что убедил их не болтать. Ну и... мы же семья.

Нолофинвэ медленно выдохнул и неохотно кивнул. Теперь ему стал понятен тот нечитаемый взгляд, которым встретила его Артанис.

– Честно говоря, мы так и не смогли определиться, празднуем это событие или скорбим над ним, – добавил Финдарато. – Ресто, Анго и Туро точно скорбят. Артанис радуется тому, что Нэльяфинвэ не остался безнаказанным... про Финдекано я не рискнул уточнять. Арэльде сказала, что уж лучше тоже отпразднует, чем станет рыдать о том, что всё равно нельзя изменить, и Наро решил, что этот подход нравится ему больше. Признаться, мне тоже.

Нолофинвэ поморщился.

– Это плохой повод для шуток, – буркнул он.

– Да, плохой, – легко согласился Финдарато. – Но я всё равно сейчас предпочту порадоваться. Скорби нам всем ещё хватит с лихвой, – на мгновение его взгляд затуманился, а глаза почернели, но всё прошло, и он продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало: – Подумай, дядя, в любом случае решение уже принято, и какой толк теперь плакать? Лучше отдохни, ты измучил себя за последний месяц больше, чем в иные дни на Хелкараксэ. Выпей и подумай о том, что твой сын, во всяком случае, жив, в здравом уме и связан, с тем, кого всегда любил.

Голос Финдарато журчал, вился, ласкал, словно вода летней реки в жаркий полдень, размывал закаменевшую горечь. Нолофинвэ отхлебнул вина, с невольной признательностью вспоминая обещание Нэльяфинвэ. Потом тряхнул головой.

– Не надо делать _это_ со мной, Финдарато. Я в порядке.

– Неправда, – возразил тот со спокойной уверенностью. – Но если ты не хочешь, я не стану.

Нолофинвэ вздохнул и откинулся на спинку скамьи, вытягивая ноги. Поймал хмурый взгляд Турукано и криво улыбнулся ему.

– Споёшь нам? – попросил он Финдарато, сдаваясь.

Мгновенно вскочив, Финдарато громко потребовал арфу. Нолофинвэ прикрыл глаза и разрешил себе ненадолго отпустить всё. Его ждало множество проблем, не последней из которых оставался Дом Феанаро, но сейчас он предпочёл выкинуть их все из головы.

Финдарато запел одну из легкомысленных застольных баллад, часто звучавшую на праздниках в Тирионе, и мысли Нолофинвэ потекли к далёкому светлому Валинору.

 

***

 

В окно светили крупные звёзды, чистый воздух покусывал кожу. Финдекано постарался натянуть покрывало крепче, Руссандол же наоборот с наслаждением подставлял лицо холоду. Финдекано разглядывал его, словно пытался отыскать что-то новое, незамеченные раньше изменения. Ведь брачная связь меняет, верно?

Руссандол был спокойно-расслабленным, а тёмный в тусклом свете профиль казался непривычным из-за сломанного и сросшегося носа. Ничего особенного в нём не появилось, конечно, иначе бы все заметили ещё месяц назад. Впрочем, все и так заметили месяц назад, кроме него самого, напомнил себе Финдекано.

Медные волосы Руссандола в сумраке стали каштановыми, бледная кожа почти серебрилась.

– Я всё ещё так хорош? – с довольным смешком спросил он, и Финдекано осознал, что уже какое-то время просто любуется, даже не думая скрывать восхищение.

– Ты всегда будешь хорош, – он слегка щёлкнул Руссандола по носу и торопливо подхватил поползшее с плеч покрывало. – Я лучше открою дверь вместо окна.

Когда он поднялся, разочарование Руссандола отозвалось у него на языке кислотой незрелого крыжовника.

Он захлопнул окно и приоткрыл дверь, давая путь воздуху и приглушённым отзвукам арфы и песни Финдарато.

– Кажется, там празднуют, – заметил Руссандол. – Хочешь к ним?

Финдекано снова упал на кровать, забираясь под покрывало.

– У меня будет полно времени на посиделки с ними, когда ты уедешь. Кстати, как скоро, по-твоему? Неделя, меньше?

– Самое больше три дня. Кано умеет быть потрясающе расторопным, если хочет.

Финдекано проглотил комментарий, что а вот к Тангородриму Канафинвэ не спешил. Они уже говорили об этом, и Руссандол не считал братьев в чём-то виноватыми. Финдекано его даже понимал, но застарелое возмущение до сих пор нет-нет, да поднимало голову.

Видимо, Руссандол уловил его мысль даже без слов и обнял, притягивая к себе.

– Не надо.

– Когда мы сможем увидеться? – перевёл тему Финедкано. – Месяц? Два? Полгода?

Рука Руссандола на его поясе напряглась.

– Когда я... разберусь с обстановкой. Я постараюсь быстрее.

Финдекано повернул голову, снова изучая его профиль. О возможном союзе между Домами сегодня уже говорили, и отец очевидно надеялся на будущее примирение.

– Ты ведь не сказал всё, что думаешь об этом, – заметил Финдекано, не спрашивая, а утверждая.

Он чувствовал, как быстро мелькают мысли Руссандола, похожие на рыбин в быстром течении реки, хотя и не пытался уловить суть его раздумий. Тот поморщился.

– Знаешь же, что не люблю делиться незаконченными планами. Но да, у меня появилось несколько соображений.

Судя по смутному беспокойству, последовавшему за этими словами, соображения были довольно радикальными. Финдекано не стал расспрашивать дальше, в конце концов, Руссандол действительно очень не любил озвучивать сырые идеи.

– Не могу сказать, что стану сожалеть о ежедневных перевязках, но точно буду скучать по тебе, – признался Финдекано.

Руссандол тепло дохнул ему на висок.

– Я тоже.

Финдекано потянулся к нему, легко коснулся сжатых губ нежным братским поцелуем.

Спустя некоторое время он обнаружил, что задумчиво изучает рот Руссандола, а их поцелуй уже нельзя назвать дружеским. Он в недоумении отстранился.

– Финно, что ты делаешь?

Они растерянно посмотрели друг на друга. Финдекано облизнулся, словно хотел поймать остаток чужого вкуса. Удивительный, непонятный ему самому порыв, отдавшийся волной тепла в теле.

– Финно? – снова спросил Руссандол.

– Кажется, мне всё же нужно будет уточнить по поводу тех наставлений в браке у отца, – неуверенно ответил Финдекано, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям, потом вспомнил лицо Нолофинвэ во время разговора днём и поправился. – Или лучше у Туро?

Руссандол моргнул и расхохотался, опять притягивая Финдекано ближе, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.

– Если решишь обратиться к Турукано, пожалуйста, сделай это после моего отъезда, – сквозь смех попросил он. – Я почти готов идти в бой, но это не значит, что я хочу лишний раз получить по лицу.


End file.
